


Shinkami: These Unusual Feelings | 2 OTPs/Headcanons

by Ev_May



Series: These Unusual Feelings [4]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual Kaminari Denki, Class 1-B - Freeform, Class 1-B Fluff, Class 1-B Headcanon, Class 1-B Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-B as Family (My Hero Academia), Gay Kaminari Denki, Gay Love, Happy Denki Kaminari, Happy Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki Needs a Hug, Kaminari Denki is Bad at Feelings, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Monoma Neito Being an Asshole, Monoma Neito is a Little Shit, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Sad Denki Kaminari, Sad Shinsou Hitoshi, Sassy Monoma Neito, ShinKami Week 2020, Shinkami: These Unusual Feelings, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi Standing Up For Denki Kaminari, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-B, These Unusual Feelings, gay fluff, shinkami angst, shinkami fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: " Kaminari looked back at Shinso once more before walking off down the hall with a light, warm, unusual feeling growing inside him. "While on his way to collect supplies for Aizawa, Denki Kaminari overhears a conversation between Shinso Hitoshi and Monoma Neito. After listening to what Monoma rudely had to say about Denki, Shinso uses his powers to stand up for Kaminari. But will this casual gesture end in more unusual feelings growing inside Denki or will Kaminari act as if it meant nothing?
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Monoma Neito/Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, shinkami - Relationship
Series: These Unusual Feelings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Shinkami: These Unusual Feelings | 2 OTPs/Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series: These Unusual Feelings, which is a collection of BNHA/MHA fluff OTPs/Headcanons of ships. If you wish to stay notified, please subscribe. If you have any ship suggestions, please comment them down below.  
> If you have any feedback (positive and/or negative) please comment them down below as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions for people to enjoy.  
> I hope you enjoy!

\- Hitoshi Shinso

His finger hovered over the follow button. Denki’s Instagram account was filled with random updates and photos.  
“Why now? Why only now are you following him?” Shinso asked himself. Because he had no idea, no idea what his sudden obsession with Denki Kaminari from Class 1-A was. All Kaminari had done was treat him nicely, and comment on his quirk. He wasn’t the first of course, but it was unusual for Shinso to receive such a casual, positive observation from an opponent. He pressed down on his phone, following Denki.   
“It wasn’t even flirtatious, he was just being friendly.” But even though Hitoshi told himself over and over again that it meant nothing, he couldn’t get Kaminari out of his head.

“Shinso?” Kendo asked, “you’ve been awfully quiet...even for someone who doesn’t talk much. Are you okay?”  
Shinso looked up at his classmate and shrugged. He felt that if he said something that he would accidentally let out all the new unusual feelings that had come to him.   
“Well, you better start talking, we're training again today with 1-A.”  
Shinso’s head shot up.   
“1-A?” he asked.  
“Yeah, they’ve already announced what we’ll be doing. Teams, I think. So we’re not going to be going against them this time.”  
“I personally wish they’d let us train with a more advanced class,” Monoma said, leaning back in his chair, “some of them really don’t deserve to be in 1-A. Like that electrical one. Every time he uses his quirk he shorts circuits. I heard he’s not even that smart.”

\- Denki Kaminari

Denki made his way down the hall. “One textbook, two rulers,” he murmured to himself trying to remember what Aizawa had told him to collect from the storeroom.   
“Some of them really don’t deserve to be in 1-A. Like that electrical one. Every time he uses his quirk he shorts circuits. I heard he’s not even that smart,” Monoma said as Denki passed the 1-B classroom. He felt an ache in his stomach. Kaminari didn’t show it, but he was very insecure of his abilities, athletic and academic.   
“Take that back Neito,” Hitoshi said, calmly.  
“It’s not my fault Shinso. It’s the truth and you know it,” Monoma leaned back in his chair.   
Denki looked down at his shoes unaware that he was standing in front of the doorway. He stared at the floor trying not to tear up. Shinso glared at Neito with his dark purple eyes. The colour in Monoma's eyes began to fade. A dreamy expression came over his face as he started to sway in his chair.   
“I take back what I said. It was a lie. I’m very sorry. I am a failure. I am nothing compared to 1-A,” he said under Shinso’s control. 1-B erupted in laughter. Even Shinso gave a smile which made Kaminari blush. Hitoshi turned in his seat, his eyes met with Denki’s. Denki stared back before realising how hard he was blushing. He quickly snapped back into reality after gazing into Shinso’s deep purple eyes. Kaminari looked back at Shinso once more before walking off down the hall with a light, warm, unusual feeling growing inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series: These Unusual Feelings, which is a collection of BNHA/MHA fluff OTPs/Headcanons of ships. If you wish to stay notified, please subscribe. If you have any ship suggestions, please comment them down below.  
> If you have any feedback (positive and/or negative) please comment them down below as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions for people to enjoy.


End file.
